


please do not have sex on my desk (only i'm allowed to do that)

by princesselena



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fill, i added in doctor mechanic because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesselena/pseuds/princesselena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: "clexa: clarke is caught during sex, completely naked by raven reyes"</p>
            </blockquote>





	please do not have sex on my desk (only i'm allowed to do that)

**Author's Note:**

> so i haven't written in like a thousand years so prepare for a shitty and rushed ending. send in prompts/fic ideas you want me to do at the tumblr, flowerprincesslexa.

 

Raven wasn’t angry.

No, she was fucking  _furious_.

She and Clarke were supposed to handle ‘social situation hour’, but Clarke never showed up to help, so Raven was stuck inside a tiny-ass tent for not one, but _two and a half_  hours.

The mechanic spent nearly three hours inside a tent hotter than Octavia on unity day (Raven swears on her good leg that the girl was a stripper in some alternate life) answering stupid questions and trying her best to keep her cool and resist the urge to burn down the tent with herself and the participants included inside.

It really didn’t help that Wick and Bellamy insisted on ‘keeping her company’, which basically meant telling her stupid jokes and not helping with her situation at all.

And while Raven enjoyed the sentiment, she really wasn’t in the mood for it today.

Especially since Clarke, the person who  _suggested and founded_  this ridiculous idea, didn’t even  _show up_  for the first official meeting.

Also, a couple in the tent wouldn’t stop complaining about the hot weather and after silently fuming for twenty minutes (a personal record) Raven snapped and yelled at the two.

After that, Raven promptly ended the gathering and stormed out of the tent, determined to find Clarke and _kill her_.

Raven knew that she wasn’t being very rational, but her brain hurt and her clothes clung to her skin in all the wrong places and she was so very  _tired_. All she wanted to do was sleep in today but Clarke had woken her up at the ass-crack of dawn just to make sure she would attend the gathering.

_And Clarke hadn’t even shown up._

There was no letter, no “sorry i couldn’t make it”, no apology, no nothing.

“The least she could’ve done was show her face,” Raven huffs.

The mechanic thundered all around camp, her face twisted into a vicious scowl as she imagined cutting off Clarke’s limbs and feeding them to the  _Pauna_ once she found the girl.

On Raven’s third lap around the healer’s tent, Octavia caught her arm.

Raven jumped, having not noticed the other girl until she was right in front of her.

Octavia smirked at Raven’s surprise for a moment before cocking an eyebrow. “You’ll wear a trench in the ground with all your pacing,” The warrior remarked.

Raven rolled her eyes before replying, “I’m thinking of ways to kill Clarke. Currently, I’m stuck between burning her alive and stabbing her to death.”

Octavia’s eyes widened. “Okay… what did she do this time?”

“Don’t even get me started,” Raven snarled.

Octavia nodded but didn’t say any more, because, honestly, Raven was  _scary_  when she was like this. 

After several long moments of standing around, Raven asked, “Do you happen to know where Clarke is?”

The grounder shrugged. “She told me that she was going to be in your office a couple of hours ago.”

After a short pause, Octavia added, “I wouldn’t go in there if I were you, though. She’s kind of.. um… _busy_ …”

Raven narrowed her eyes and growled. “Busy my ass.” 

The other girl grinned slyly and said under her breath, “She’s busy with  _someone’s_  ass, that’s for sure.”

Raven looked curiously at her, and Octavia shook her head.

With that, the mechanic marched off to the Ark.

Octavia called out, “Try not to hurt Clarke too much!” to Raven’s retreating back.

Raven walked past the guards, a deadly glare plastered on her face.

She stomped down the metal halls until she reached her office.

Raven, who was too lost in her angry thoughts to pay attention to her surroundings, failed to notice the ‘keep out’ sign on the door, or the fact that loud moans were coming from inside the room.

The mechanic pushed the door open, ready with a rant on forced labor and sleep schedules, but any words died on her tongue when she saw what was happening inside.

Clarke was sitting on a desk, naked, as far as Raven could tell, and Lexa was standing between her legs, covering most of Clarke’s body from Raven’s view.

Raven could see that Clarke had her eyes closed, so the mechanic hadn’t been noticed yet, but then Raven’s eyes fell to Lexa’s arm, where it led down to -

_Oh_. Oh fuck.

Raven swiveled on her heel faster than she probably should’ve (broken leg and all) and nearly sprinted out of that room. 

She closed the door and stood outside for a few moments, somewhat in shock.

All anger slowly fading from her, Raven pressed the heel of her hands into her eyes, wondering if what she just saw was actually real.

Clarke moaned Lexa’s name loudly and Raven decided that this was, in fact, reality and not some weird sex dream. (She’s actually had quite a few of them involving Clarke so if this was actually a sex dream she wouldn’t be surprised.)

Raven took one step away from the door before pausing.

Her eyes narrowed as she remembered which room that Clarke was in.

They were fucking on  _her_ desk. 

In  _her_  office.

On  _Raven’s_  stuff.

“Rude,” Raven exclaimed softly, frowning.

With renewed vigor, the mechanic clapped a hand over her eyes, turning back around and storming straight into her office, causing Lexa and Clarke to jump apart from one another quickly.

“I have no idea where the two of you are but I’m here to tell you that I’m thoroughly annoyed. You two were having sex on my desk. On  _my_  desk! And after Clarke ditched me at the meeting,” Raven could hear the said girl whisper, “ _Oh shit_ ,” but continued on, “I would say that this was very… be on time next time! I kind of… Jesus Christ, you two are just so goddamn annoying - just stay away from my stuff!” Raven huffed out, stumbling over a few words.

The mechanic lifted a hand from her eyes and ran out the door, ignoring the laughter from Clarke and Lexa that followed her out.

Raven frowned and muttered to herself, “I’m badass. I’m smart, and that did not happen.”

She slowed her pace as she neared the outside, looking to the sky as it changed from a lighter color to a darker one as the night settled in.

Raven stuffed her hands in her pockets and made her way over to the campfire in the middle of the village, spotting Octavia and sitting down next to her quietly.

Octavia saw the look on her face and grinned. “You saw them, didn’t you?”

Raven groaned and hid her face in her hands, words slightly muffled.

“Fuck you.”

“I warned you. I told you she was ‘busy’.”

“Well, you didn’t say ‘ _busy_ ’ meant fucking the Commander.”

Octavia let out a loud laugh at that and Raven brought her hands down from her face to smile.

The two talked for a while before a tap on Raven’s shoulder interrupted her and Octavia’s enthralling discussion about the merits of having a monkey.

Raven looked up to see Clarke’s slightly red face, the girl smiling sheepishly.

“Can we talk?” 

Raven nodded and Octavia took that as her cue to leave. 

“Good luck,” The warrior tossed out behind her, patting both Raven and Clarke on the back.

It was silent for a beat, Clarke and Raven looking anywhere but at the other.

Finally, Clarke sighed and started to talk, “Look, I’m sorry about the whole having sex in your office thing.”

Raven rubbed the back of her neck and sighed too. “S’kay. As long as you clean it up we’re all good.”

They were silent for a few more moments before Raven spoke up again.

“Is that why you were late to the meeting?”

Clarke gives her a small nod, and Raven grins.

“You know, I’m actually okay with you having sex in my office. I mean, it’s not like I haven’t.”

Clarke only groans in response, not liking where this conversation was headed.

“Also, tell Lexa ‘good job’ for me.”

Clarke narrows her eyes at Raven, who only smirks.

Raven winks and adds,  “I guess Lexa and I are getting some griffin-action.”

The mechanic waits for Clarke to get the joke, but when all she’s met with is a blank stare, Raven rolls her eyes and bluntly says, 

“I’m fucking your mom Clarke.”

Clarke’s jaw drops open in horror and she quickly stands to flee the scene.

Raven runs after Clarke and yells, “It’s rude to run away from your future mother!”

Clarke shrieks and clamps her hands over her ears firmly.

The blonde runs straight to Lexa, who was talking to Lincoln and Octavia but is now looking at the two weirdly. 

Raven looks on from afar and grins to herself. Revenge is pretty sweet.

 


End file.
